


Christmas Evening

by alynwa



Series: Sugar and Spies Tales [72]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alynwa/pseuds/alynwa





	Christmas Evening

The unique family, bellies full of Christmas dinner, sat on the couch gazing at the twinkling tree with all their gifts displayed underneath.  Leona sat between her parents drinking hot chocolate while they drank scotch and vodka, respectively.

“Leona,” Napoleon said, “are you happy with what Santa brought you?”

“Yes, Daddy!  I must have been very good!” the five year old exclaimed.  “I even got a Chatty Cathy!”

“Is that your favorite present, Daughter?” Papa asked.

“No, Papa.  You and Daddy being here is.”

They each hugged her.  “You’re our favorite gift everyday,” Napoleon said.

“Your Daddy is correct, Daughter.’


End file.
